Belleza aún al amar
by taby16
Summary: [SakuxSyao][oneshot] Antes las pruebas te amo, y si te alejas sé que volverás, me robaste el corazón y sé que no me dejarás


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría.

Sumary[SakuxSyao Antes las pruebas te amo, y si te alejas sé que volverás, me robaste el corazón y sé que no me dejarás

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**BELLEZA AúN AL AMAR**

****

Era tiempo de guerras y de caballeros, cualquiera que tenía orgullo y valor iba en busca de la victoria acompañado de los más fieros para entrar en el calor de la batalla. Pero al ser este el gesto de amor a su patria tenían que alejarse de lo que más querían…

En una casa hermosa no muy lejana de la cuidad, se encontraba ella. Ella la que había cautivado a su espíritu indomable, ella la que había cautivado a su corazón con sólo verla…

-"Mi querido Syaoran, te extraño tanto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito, aún me cuesta creer que no estés aquí¿por qué tuviste que ser tan valiente y emprender ese camino¿Por qué tuve que aceptar que te fueras si te necesito cerca de mi?... que tontería pensar en que no vuelvas más o tal vez te olvides de mí, cuando me prometiste volver a estar siempre conmigo".-pensaba ella mirando desde la ventana que había en salón.

--------Flashback.-----

-Por favor Syaoran, no te vayas, si te pasa algo no le perdonaré, porque sabría que no te pude detener.-dijo entre lágrimas.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña flor, yo regresaré.-dijo secándose delicadamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No puedo dejar de hacerlo sabiendo que puedo perderte.-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, no pienses en eso.-puso sus anos en su cuello y cogió la cadena de oro que tenía, la sacó y la apretó en sus manos.-Tómala mi pequeña.-dijo llevando la cadena a las manos de la chica.

-La cadena que te dio tú madre antes de morir¿por qué?-dijo confundida.

-Esta es mi promesa querida Sakura. Yo volveré por esa cadena y por ti también. Y cuando regrese nunca más me volveré a separar de ti.-al terminar de hablar, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios como una despedida, pero sabiendo que se volverían a ver.

Él cogió sus cosas y salió de la casa…

------Fin del Flashback------

-"Lo prometiste mi querido Syaoran, tienes que regresar…aún recuerdo cuando te conocí"….

-------Flashback------

-Ella paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, no sabia de los peligros que podían haber, ya que estaba distraída pensando en encontrar las flores más hermosas que podía ver.

De pronto se vio sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a un hombre con aspecto haber salido del mismo infierno, lo cual era natural para él ya que había estado en la guerra. Este hombre de cabellos negros se acercó con intenciones de abusar con todas la letras de aquella preciosa mujer.

-¿De que tienes miedo preciosa? Sólo nos divertiremos unos días.-dijo riendo espantosamente y cogiéndola del brazo con brusquedad.

-¡Suélteme!.-grito ella empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero siendo más fuerte que ella no sintió para nada aquel 'golpe' que venía de su victima.

Se acercó a velocidad al ver al enemigo forcejeando con una dama. Su corazón latía desesperadamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a salirse de tanto latir.

Vio como unos símbolos salados de tristeza caían por su mejilla y no pudo evitar entrar en su defensa.

-Ella ha dicho que la sueltes, así que si no lo hace se las verá conmigo.-dijo con furia mientras apartaba a la espantada chica de ojos verdes de ese hombre.

-No se meta que este no es su problemas.-le dijo tratando de coger de nuevo a la muchacha. El ambarino no lo permitió y le dio tremendo puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡¡He dicho que no!!-gritó el salvador de Sakura.

El tipo se levantó y trató de devolverle el golpe, pero esto sólo provoco la furia del castaño. Le dio un golpe en la cara y otro en a entrepierna y lo dejo inconsciente.

-No se vuelva a meter con una dama.-dijo él mientras se alejaba con la muchacha.

Ella estaba asombrada, había creído que ya no iba a vivir para ver el sol de nuevo. Había sentido demasiado miedo al pensar que ese hombre la podía tocar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-le preguntó al ambarino mirándole a los ojos

-Sí-dijo ella quedando un poco perdida en aquellos ojos tan profundos.-G-gracias por salvarme, estoy en deuda con usted.-dijo un poco nerviosa, ese muchacho le ponía nerviosa y no sabía el porqué.

-No se preocupe, fue un honor poderla salvar…-dijo él mientras en su mentes pesaba porque había dicho eso-"¿De donde salió eso?...¿Por qué es un honor?... no lo sé, pero ella es…es lo que hizo a mi corazón correr más rápido de lo que hubiera creído sería capaz."-

-¿Vive lejos de aquí?-pregunto curioso. Ella asintió con la cabeza-Entonces yo la acompañaré, así no correrá peligro alguno…me llamo Syaoran Li, mucho gusto.-dijo él sonriendo, de pronto pensó.-"¿Por qué le sonrío?, hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero ¿por qué con ella hago cosas de las que no soy capaz?….me da vueltas el corazón al mirar aquellos ojos…creo que e ha hechizado."

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó un poco-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, gracias por todo señor Li-dijo ella mientras él la tomo de la mano y le dio suave beso…

----Fin del Flashback----

-"Todavía recuerdo lo valiente que fuiste al salvarme, siempre le estaré agradecida al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino".-se dirigió a su habitación. Se acercó a una mesita y vio un cofre dorado con adornos que reflejaban lo fino que era. Lo abrió y saco una carta, la apretó contra su pecho y sólo pudo decir-mi querido Syaoran, sé que volverás…"Toda vía recudo cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, me mandaste esta carta con tu mejor hombre, yo no sabía que decir, creí que era porque algo te había pasado, pero ese hombre me dijo que era una carta muy especial para mi. Me dijo que tenías miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener sobre lo que contenía la misiva. Yo me pregunté 'Syaoran Li¿tiene miedo¿cómo era eso posible?' , pero al leer lo que en carta se encontraba supe el porque de tu temor. No sabías si te iba a corresponder, pero si lo hice y lo hago y sé que lo seguiré haciendo"-Ella habrió la carta y la contempló miles de veces, él sólo hecho de que era para ella escrito por él le causaba gran felicidad.

La carta decía:

''_Mi querida Sakura:_

_Cuando termines de leer esta carta tal vez muchas cosas cambien, pero espero sean para bien, tengo que confesarle que me he enamorado de usted y en mi mente sólo imagino versos de amor para su persona. Sé que es muy cobarde de mi parte no decírselo en persona, pero sé que mi corazón no soportaría su rechazo, es pero eso que si al terminar de leerla la carta, cree que es mejor no hablarme entonces entenderé que sus sentimientos no son los mismos. Pero si usted me regala la sonrisa más hermosa cuando la vea entonces sabré que este amor tiene a alguien que lo hará crecer más y más hasta el fin de la eternidad… Siempre estaré para usted mi querida Cerezo en flor…_

_Estaba en la soledad más grande que pudiera existir._

_Perdida en un mundo que se colapsa ante mi._

_No existía la luz, sólo terribles lamentos,_

_Y en cada noche de penumbras rogaba por un sentimiento._

_Te vi llegado lentamente como el más hermoso ser._

_Tocaste mis heridas haciendo que vuelva a nacer._

_Me cubriste con el manto de tu pureza cuando veía el fin._

_Me ahogue con tu fragancia enamorándome de ti._

_No sé como devolverte lo que sin recompensa me has dado._

_Me diste la paz en la peor de las tormentas._

_No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de amar que he encontrado._

_No importa los momentos más adversos, a mi lado siempre estás._

_Te amo con la inmensidad de los cielos._

_Te amo con la fuerza de los mares._

_Te amo con la intensidad del sol._

_Y así te amo con lo incontable que es la arena._

_Gracias por las caricias que me diste en cada sueño_

_Gracias por este amor que quema como el fuego_

_Te adoro ya lo sabes, este es mi juramento_

_De amarte hasta no tener mas que dar, hasta el último momento._

_Oh mi querida Sakura, espero que mis palabras sean lo suficiente buenas para usted, mi corazón siempre será suyo y espero algún día ser correspondido por aquel bello corazón del que usted es dueña…Yo la AMO y espero que este amor le brinde felicidad, porque así usted alegraría todo mi ser._

_Siempre suyo _

_Syaoran Li''_

Era una carta de entrega total, a ella siempre le pertenecería su corazón, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Pero lo extrañaba y sentía triste al no saber algo de él. Ya habían pasado meses desde que él había partido y no regresaba como lo prometió.

De pronto la puerta de su casa empezó a sonar con fuerza. Ella bajó con rapidez ¿Quién podría ser?

Al abrir, se encontró con unos soldados. Ella se congeló al pensar a lo que podrían venir.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?-preguntó un soldado sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Sí, soy yo…-no pudo aguantar las ganas y soltó lo que tenía en mente-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi Syaoran?, díganme lo que ha sucedido.-dijo mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes caían por su mejilla.

-Señorita tranquilícese, nosotros hemos venido a decirle que él….-ell no lo dejó terminar

-¡¡No me diga que está muerto porque no le creeré!!-dijo ella mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.

-Señorita, déjeme explicarle, estamos aquí para dejarle algo que nos ha encomendado.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿cómo?.-ella todavía no lo podía creer¿qué estaba pasando?

El soldado se dio la vuelta y le dio una señal a los otros soldados. Sakura seguía desconcertada.

-¿Podemos pasar?-dijo el soldado. Ella solo asintió.

Ellos entraron y dejaron por todo el salón inmensos arreglos de flores cerezo, de rosas y tulipanes. Ella no podía creer lo que veía.

De pronto escuchó una voz que la hizo temblar. Los soldados sacaron sus espadas en símbolo de saludo y respeto y se alinearon en dos filas y él paso en medio con toda gallardía.

-Te dije que volvería.-dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakuro lo miró con amor y se lanzó a sus brazos.-Te extrañé mucho-dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-Yo también, no podía dejar de pensar en ti cada noche que estaba en ese horrible lugar.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y el amor que podía dar.

-Te amo-le susurró. Ella sonrió. Luego él se apartó de ella un poco, se inclinó y con una rodilla en el piso le dijo.-Sakura Kinomoto, Reina y dueña de mi corazón ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?.

Ella estaba más que feliz-Sí, lo haría con todo el amor que siento por ti.

Syaoran la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó suavemente pero con mucho amor. Los soldados presentes aplaudieron ante el hecho estaban alegres y orgullos de su superior.

-¿Entonces me prometes que viviremos feliz para siempre?.-preguntó Sakura sonriendo sin separarse de su amado.

-Yo no digo para siempre, sino para toda la eternidad mi ángel guardián…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!, les trigo un nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado.

El poema que se encuentra aquí, me pertenece así que no piensen que lo plagie muchas gracias por leer …ya saben cualquier cosa mándenme un mail o dejen reviews…

Se despide hasta otra ocasión…

TaBy!!... 3xD!


End file.
